Danny Phantom and Maximum Ride
by Pounce the Cat
Summary: One day Danny meets Max and her flock. What will happen? And what does Vlad have to do with all this? Read to find out! Sorry, I suck at summaries crossover with maximum ride
1. Flying wolf things

**By the way, this is my first time writing a story on fanfiction. I'm new at this, so please be nice. Also, I DON'T OWN NOTHING! ZIP, ZILCH, NADA! (Though sometimes I wish I did…) MAXIMUM RIDE BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON (Who, by the way is one of my favorite authors) AND DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH!!(Oh and by the way, Max and her flock don't have expiration dates.)  
**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining down on my snow white hair and there was a nice breeze. Perfect flying weather in my opinion, although I usually like flying at night better. By the way, I'm half-ghost. When I'm in ghost mode, I'm Danny Phantom. When I'm human, I'm Danny Fenton. It all happened one year ago when I was fourteen. My parents, Maddie and Jack, were ghost hunters and decided to make a ghost portal. I didn't believe in all this, of course. I thought my parents were going crazy. Anyways, they turned it on, but it didn't work. After a few days, my friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, convinced me to go in. I did, and because I'm so dang clumsy, I tripped and pushed a button. It shocked me and I came out with snow white hair, green eyes with a black and white hazmat. I found out I was only half dead and I could change from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton when I wanted to.

I decided to not tell my parents after all, since all they want to do is rip my ghost half apart molecule by molecule. I mean, if I did tell them, what if they don't accept me? What if they do horrible experiments on me? Or even worse...give me to the Guys in white or as I like to call them, the idiots in white. Who knows what they would do to me? They would probably dissect me, but not before they would torture me.

Suddenly, I heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like fighting. I looked around to see a group of...things fighting. Some of them looked like wolves with wings and the others looked like regular humans, just with wings, too. they aren't ghosts, since my ghost sense didn't go off. I went over there and yelled, "What the heck is going on here? Who are you?"

They all stopped to look at me. Then the wolf-like flying things attacked me. I shot an ecto-blast at one and he yelped, putting a hand to where it hit him. Then, another wolf thing punched me and I went flying towards a tree. I got up and went back up there. This went on for about fifteen minutes and then they left.

"Ok, who are you and how can you fly without wings?" A girl who looked about 16 or 17 years old asked others were looking at me.

"I'm a ghost," I said.

"No, you're half-ghost. You're Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom," said a little girl with short, curly hair.

My eyes widened and asked, "How did you know that?"

"I can read minds. I'm Angel, by the way," she said.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Fang."

"I'm Nudge."

"I'm the Gasman or Gazzy for short."

"And I'm Iggy."

"You're not going to tell anyone my secret, right?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"As long as you don't tell anyone anything about winged kids," Max said.

"I won't," I said as my ghost sense went off. I looked around and saw Technus heading my way. I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"I am Technus master of all things that beep and flash!"

"And king of long-winded speeches! Seriously, that gets annoying!" I yelled as I shot an ecto-blast at him, which hit him square in the chest. I got the Fenton thermos out and sucked him in.

"What was that?" Iggy asked.

"That was Technus, a ghost bent on ruling the world with technology. He got first for long-winded speeches. The box ghost came in second, though." I said.

"The box ghost?" Max asked.

"Yup, and he's the most annoying ghost there is." I said.


	2. Explanations

**I DON'T OWN A SINGLE THING EXCEPT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way, Max and her Flock might act different. (I got the fake names for the flock from Maximum Ride School's out-forever.)**

We were on our way to Danny's house, since they needed a place to stay. "So what were those things attacking you?" I asked them.

"They are half wolf half man hybrids, which we call Erasers," Max said.

"And they always attack you guys? Why?"

"We were born in a horrible place called the School. They tortured us there, but we got free with the help of Jeb Batchelder. Then he disappeared and four years later he reappeared, evil. His son, Ari Batchelder, is an Eraser and is always trying to kill us. So they are trying to get us back," Max said all this in one breath.

"Wow," I said. I looked down and saw my house. "Only my sister, Jazz and my friends, Tucker and Sam know my secret, so don't say anything to my parents. Beware of my dad, if he sees anything out of the ordinary, he might shoot ecto-goo or whatever at you. My parents are ghost hunters, so we have a lab downstairs. Is it ok, if Jazz, Sam and Tucker know about your wings?" They nodded and we landed in an alley. We headed towards my house once everyone was ready.

I opened the door and yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought some friends over!"

"Are they ghosts?" Jack asked.

"No, dad, they are regular humans!" I yelled and Jack and Maddie came up to see them.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Annie," said Angel.

"I'm Nick," said Fang.

"I'm Jeff," said Iggy.

"I'm Krystal," said Nudge.

"And I'm Zephyr," said Gazzy.

"Great, I'm Maddie and this is Jack. Jazz!" Maddie yelled and Jazz came down. "And this is Jazz, Danny's sister."

We headed to my room, so we could talk. I closed the door behind me. Then, I called Sam and Tucker to come over.

Once everyone was here, I explained everything to them. They were shocked. More than shocked, stunned.

"You mean, they have wings?" Sam asked. We all nodded to Sam, Tucker and Jazz and Max revealed her wings a bit to show them. "Wow, amazing…"

"You can't tell anyone, ok?" Max said and they nodded.

They decided that they will give school a shot and then we all went to our rooms and fell asleep.


	3. School

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!!**

**Next morning…**

_Bring! Bring! _I groaned and shut the alarm clock off. Surprisingly, there were no ghost attacks last night so I'm not as tired as I usually am. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy got up and headed downstairs with me.

After we ate breakfast, we left for school. Sam and Tucker caught up with us.

"Hey, any ghost attacks last night?" Sam asked me.

"Nope, not even the box ghost. Hopefully, he won't show up –" I was interrupted by a blue mist. I looked up to see the box ghost. "Oops, spoke too soon."

"I am the Box ghost! Fear me and my boxes of Doom!"

"Will you shut up?!" I yelled and sucked him into the thermos.

"So, that's the Box ghost?" Fang asked me and I nodded.

Angel/Annie, Nudge/Krystal and Gazzy/Zephyr were dropped off in Casper elementary school.

We were finally at school. Max, Iggy/Jeff and Fang/Nick went to the office and we went to our lockers to get our stuff.

It turns out Max is in all of my classes. Iggy and Fang have the same classes, since Iggy's blind and needs someone he knows to tell him what he is reading.

On my way to my next class, I heard, "FENTURD!" Then, Dash grabbed my shirt a little too hard and it ripped. I took it off since there was no point in wearing it anymore. Everyone gasped when they saw all my scars and muscles.

"Well, there goes a perfectly good shirt," I said.

"How did you get like that, Fenton?" Dash asked, obviously shocked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam said, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the boys' locker rooms. "Put on your gym shirt." I went in and put it on.

The whole day went from bad to really annoying. Everyone were gossiping and looking at me.

I was in English, not paying attention, when I heard, "Mr. Fenton, can I talk to you in the hall?" I got up and headed for the door. Once in the hall, Lancer asked, "How did you get those scars, Danny?"

I started thinking of excuse, but found none. I could only tell the truth. I sighed and said, "You can't tell anyone, promise?"

"It depends. Are you being abused?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

"What? No, my parents are good. It has nothing to do with abuse. I will only tell you if you promise you won't tell anyone else," I said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Mr. Lancer said. I looked around and saw no one else around.

I transformed for Mr. Lancer and said, "I'm Danny Phantom."

Mr. Lancer was shocked. This is why Danny always fell asleep in class and asked if he could be excused and wouldn't come back. This is why he was always late for school or sometimes skipped class.

"You won't tell anyone?" I asked him and he shook his head. I transformed back into Danny Fenton and went back into the classroom.

After school was over, we went to pick up Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. On our way to Nasty Burger, I explained what happened.

"What?! Why did you do that, Danny?" Sam yelled.

"I couldn't think of an excuse, but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone," I said.

Suddenly, Max and the flock tensed. Then I heard, "Hello, Max."


	4. attempts at cloning

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ari!" Max snarled. Suddenly, more Erasers came until there were 20 of them. I went behind a tree and transformed.

I shot an ecto-blast at one and the battle begun. I kicked one in the chest and he staggered backward a few steps. These guys were tough. One tried to punch me, but I turned intangible and it just went through. He looked shocked and I used that distraction to overshadow him. It turns out, I can overshadow Erasers. I began attacking other Erasers. Then, I got punched and hit a tree, which caused me to come out of his body.

After most of them were escaping, Ari was facing Max. Ari noticed everyone retreating, and said, "This isn't over, Maximum Ride! I will get my revenge on you and your new friend!" With that said, he left.

We all were pretty beat up, but, hey, that's what happens when you fight with wolf men. Suddenly, a blue mist came out of my mouth and Vlad Plasmius/Vlad Masters showed up. "Vlad, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I saw these wolf things attacking you guys. I wanted to know what they were," Vlad said.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't why you came over here, fruitloop," I said coldly.

"You're right, that's not why I'm here," and before I could do anything else, a bunch of ghost came and began fighting Max and them. Vlad began shot a pink ecto-blast at me. I wasn't expecting it, so it hit me right in the chest. I got back up just to face four Vlads. They all shot an ecto-ray at me. Then I blacked out.

I woke up to see Vlad and a bunch of Erasers looking at me. I looked past them and saw Max and the flock chained to the wall, along with Sam and Tucker. I was in the cloning machine thing (If you don't know what I'm writing about, then watch Danny Phantom Kindred Spirits) in my human form.

"I will give you one chance. Become my assistant or suffer the consequences. Your choice," Vlad smirked at me.

"Oh, sure. I would love to be the assistant of a fruitloop who needs to get a cat!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Have it your way. Oh and by the way, I fixed the machine so that it won't explode anymore," Vlad said and put the machine on level 6. I screamed as it continued to shock me. A blue ring appeared at my waist and tried to go up, but I wouldn't let it. That would just let Vlad get what he wants. After awhile, he put it on level 8 and I screamed louder. It was getting harder to keep me from transforming. Then, he put it on the highest level and I screamed even louder. Then, I heard "containment overload" and it exploded.

I was still in the smoke, but I could see where Vlad was. I transformed and shot an ecto blast at him and then I stumbled out, looking furious. I saw Vlad getting up and I got even angrier. I pushed a button and my friends were freed from the chains. I let all my anger out by using the ghostly wail on Vlad. Everyone clapped their hands to their ears as Vlad flew and hit the wall. After two minutes, I transformed back into Danny Fenton and fell unconscious. Vlad hit the ground with a thud, unconscious.


	5. escaping

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

When I woke up, I was in a dog crate. I looked around and saw other dog crates with someone inside. Next to me was Max; on the other side was Fang.

"Where am I? And why am I in a freaking dog crate?" I asked out loud.

"We're at the School. Where they made us and tortured us," Fang and Max said at the same time. I tried to phase through it, but something shocked me and I yelped in pain. I looked down and saw glowing handcuffs, which were short circuiting my powers. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see a man walking towards us.

"Hello, Max," he said. I looked at Max and she looked mad and-hurt? Then it clicked in. This was Jeb Batchelder. The one who saved them and then betrayed them.

"What do you want?" Max asked coldly. She didn't even look at anyone else.

"I want you to save the world, Max," he said, a look of guilt flashed across his face.

"How am I supposed to save the whole freaking world in a dog crate, huh?" Max yelled back.

"You're not," said a familiar voice. I whipped my head around to see Ari and a bunch of other Erasers heading towards us, including my evil self. I looked horrified at the sight of him.

"How did you get out of your thermos?" I asked, unable to mask the fear in my voice.

"I freed him," Vlad said, as he walked out of the shadows. If what went through my mind happened to Vlad, he'd be a pile of ashes by now.

"I should have known. Once a fruitloop, always a fruitloop," I said. Vlad pushed a button and suddenly, I got shocked and screamed. Then, he stopped and Dark Dan leaned in close to my crate and said, "You will turn into me whether you want to or not."

"I would kill myself before I would let that happen," I said darkly. Dan just smirked, picked my dog crate up and threw it to the ground. I covered my head, so it wouldn't get injured. My cage landed with a thunk and landed upside down. I heard the Erasers laughing along with Vlad and Dan. Then, I was picked up and roughly placed back where I was before.

I was mad. Angry. How was I supposed to get out of here? I get shocked every time I use my powers! No one knows where I am, so no one can come. Why am I always in trouble? Why me, was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, at Fenton works…**

"Where is Danny? He should have showed up _hours _ago!" Maddie asked. He and his friends haven't shown up and it was already 11:30 at night!

"I don't know, Maddie," Jack said solemnly. They checked everywhere for them, but found nothing.

"I'm call 911," Maddie said and reached for her cell phone. She told them what happened and shut her phone. She looked at the door as if it would open and Danny would come walking in. But of course, nothing happened and she cried into Jack's shoulder.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Maddie opened the door to reveal an Eraser in human form with cop clothes on. Maddie and Jack didn't know these were evil wolf men, though. The Erasers walked in and morphed. Maddie and Jack gasped. Before they could go get ghost weapons, the Erasers whacked them on the head and they fell unconscious.

I woke up and looked across from me to see my mom and dad in cages. Jack's was a huge cage and he still had hardly any room. "Mom? Dad? Why do they want you?" I asked them.

"I don't know, sweetie. Why are you here?" My mom asked me.

I sighed and said, "Do you remember when I fixed the portal? There's something you need to know. Ok, here's the story:

**Flash back:**

Me, Sam and Tucker went down the stairs into the lab. This was where the portal to the so-called Ghost Zone. As if it really existed. We stopped right in front of the portal and Sam said, "You should go inside. You know, to check it out! Who knows what's on the other side!" And so I put on one of the jumpsuits. I was about to walk in when Sam tore off the sticker of my dad's face and put on another sticker thing. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest," Sam said.

"Thanks," I smiled and she blushed. I walked on and accidently tripped and pushed a button. All of a sudden, I was in a lot of pain. There was pain all over my body. When I stumbled out of the portal, I had snow white hair, bright green eyes and I had a black and white jumpsuit on. I thought I was dead, but that changed when I saw two white rings appear at my stomach and I changed back to normal.

**Flash forward**

"And that would be how I became Danny Phantom," I said and then transformed into Danny Phantom. Maddie and Jack gasped. Before they could say anything else, Ari came in. He came up to my cage and leaned down.

"So that's how you became half-ghost," Ari snarled at me. "The white-coats have decided that they're going to treat you like all the other mutants here." Then Ari opened my cage and stuck a needle in my arm. Almost immediately, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had a major headache. I moaned and sat up and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that my hand had claws. Wait, claws? I looked at the rest of me. They grafted wolf DNA into me. I had glowing, white wolf fur. I felt my teeth and they were sharp. I've become the enemy. Great, just what I needed-_Not! _I kicked at the cage door and it busted open. I climbed out and began opening cages of my friends and family and they climbed out, too. An idea struck me. Maybe I should try thinking about being human and maybe I will turn back. I tried and, sure enough, I became human.

"Danny?" Fang asked when he saw me change.

"Yup," I said and unlocked his cage. Suddenly, I was punched and I staggered a few steps. I turned around to see Ari, Dan, and Vlad. I morphed and Vlad looked surprised.

"They grafted wolf DNA into you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Did I want that? No. Do I ever get what I want? Nope. Now I'm more of a mutant freak," I said as I sent an ecto-blast at Vlad and Dan. Dan dodged it, but Vlad was still surprised and it hit him. Then, more Erasers came. Max and the flock attacked them, while I attacked Dan and my parents, Sam and Tucker attacked Vlad.

Dan tried to punch me, but since I got wolf genes, I was faster, so I dodged it and punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. I seemed to have gotten stronger, too. Dan kicked me and I staggered back about a half-step.

"You know, you're not even hurting me much. What happened? Aren't you supposed to be an Eraser since I am?" I asked Dan while dodging an ecto-blast.

"I'm not sure," he answered back while barely dodging an ecto-blast. Suddenly, I found a thermos and grabbed it. With a bright, white light and a "This is not over!" from Dan, he was sucked into the thermos. I looked around and saw my parents, Sam and Tucker having trouble fighting Vlad. I shot an ecto-blast at Vlad, which took him by surprise and he fell.

I walked over to Vlad and picked him up by the collar and said, "Leave my family alone, got it?" Vlad was too shocked to answer. I growled and he nodded frantically. I let him go and he flew away quickly. I looked around and saw that Max and her flock had won against the Erasers. Then, I teleported us back to my house.


	6. The End!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!! **

We all sat in the living room, talking about what will happen now. I still have wolf DNA grafted into me, but I don't care. On the up side, it will help a lot with ghost hunting; on the down side, I'm a mutant ghost freak. Oh, well. You win some, you lose some.

"I think me and my flock should leave. We've caused you enough trouble," Max said and her flock nodded.

"At least come and visit some time," Maddie said.

"We will if we can. But right now, I'm still working on the whole save the world thing," she said. We said our good-byes and they left.


End file.
